a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to such a device and a method suitable for analog MOS integrated circuits.
b) Description of the Related Art
Analog integrated circuits are known in which active elements such as MOSFETs (field effect transistors of a metal--oxide film--semiconductor structure) and passive elements such as capacitors and resistors are formed on a semiconductor substrate, with the elements being interconnected by a metal wiring pattern. Conventionally, in forming capacitors and resistors on the semiconductor substrate of an analog integrated circuit of this type, the following methods have been used. PA1 Method 6: A gate electrode layer is patterned to form a resistor.